The term “bath” may mean a container for water or other cleansing liquid. For example, the source Dictionary.com, unabridged (based on the Random House Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2011) defines “bath” as follows:                1. a washing or immersion of something, esp. the body, in water, steam, etc., as for cleansing or Medical treatment: I take a bath every day. Give the dog a bath.        2. a quantity of water or other liquid used for this purpose: running a bath.        3. a container for water or other cleansing liquid, as a bathtub.        4. a room equipped for bathing; bathroom: The house has two baths.        5. a building containing rooms or apartments with equipment for bathing; bathhouse.        6. Often, baths. One of the elaborate bathing establishments of the ancients: the baths of Caracalla.        7. Usually, baths. A town or resort visited for medical treatment by bathing or the like; spa.        8. a preparation, as an acid solution, in which something is immersed.        9. the container for such a preparation.        10. a device for controlling the temperature of something by the use of a surrounding medium, as sand, water, oil, etc.        